This program is designed to train independent research scientists as endocrinologists or, as more broadly defined, regulatory biologists at the physiological, cellular and molecular levels. We endeavor to develop in our predoctpra! and postdoctoral trainees a broad intellectual background and deep experimental expertise. We are aided in this goal by the numerous collaborations among our training faculty and their students or fellows as well as by the rich research infrastructure at the Health Sciences Campus (Physicians and Surgeons, P&S) and Morningside Campus of Columbia University. The Training faculty have considerable research experience exploring the mechanisms of action of bone, steroid, retinoid, thyroid and'polypeptide hormones as well as the paracrine interactions associated with growth factors and cytokines. Training faculty are actively engaged in research programs: including neuroendocrine-immune interactions;role of retinoids in breast and cervical cancers, in urogenital tract development, and in diabetes;genetics of obesity and non-insulin dependent diabetes;the pathogenesis of insulin resistance and its role in type 2 diabetes; pancreatic islet development;the role(s) of transcriptional regulators and secreted factors in embryonic development;the regulation of the inflammatory response by diffusible molecules, particularly cytokines;several aspects of lipid metabolism;androgens and prostate cancer;and the role of bone hormones in metabolism and cancer. With the recently expanded research base we propose to train three postdoctoral fellows and six predoctoral students per year. The participating Departments are Anatomy and Cell Biology, Biochemistry and Molecular Biophysics, Endocrinology, Genetics and Development, Medicine, Microbiology, Pathology, Pediatrics and Pharmacology as well as the Center for Neurobiology, Institute of Human Nutrition, Naomi Berrie Diabetes Center and the Integrated Program in Cellular, Molecular and Biophysical Studies. For students, the didactic component (in addition to departmental requirements) of the Program is successful completion of the graduate-level courses Introduction to Endocrinology and Ethics. Both students and fellows are required to participate in the Endocrine Seminar Series developed by our faculty, the Annual Retreat, preparation of yearly progress reports, and attendance at other seminars from the broad array of those at P&S related to endocrinology and the trainees'sub-discipline. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Endocrine disorders are associated with a large number of chronic conditions and diseases. The program described here serves two major purposes. First, we provide training to predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees to foster education and training in many aspects of the endocrinology field, including molecular and cellular biology, biochemistry, physiology, genetics and immunology. Second, the support of these trainees fosters current and future research efforts to understand endocrine functions and associated endocrine diseases.